


if well to do means being good to you

by tomlinson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinson/pseuds/tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the pizza store i regularly get delivery from just rang me and asked me if i was okay because i hadn't ordered from them for over two weeks and they were "concerned".  they are on their way now with a free complimentary welcome back pizza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if well to do means being good to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts).



> howlnatural wrote things in her tags for a [post](http://howlnatural.tumblr.com/post/88003515259) and #oop i happened to fill it.
> 
> derek is also a leafs fan because it feel like derek is a lot like the leafs. kinda.

"You're just weird, bro." Is Scott's response to Stiles obsession with this one dude. "He sounds sad. Who even eats pizza once a week? The _same_ pizza, Stiles."

"You don't know his life." Stiles is too busy staring at the phone, waiting for the order that comes in at 8:07 on the dot every day. Stiles joked about it once with him but apparently the dude, Derek, times his arrival from his sister's house to a T. It's supposed to be a family dinner night but god does it go wrong.

"I know he's scared to tell his sister her food sucks," Scott continues to make a large cheese pizza that came in a few minutes ago.

"Would you tell your mom that her food sucks?" Stiles challenges easily. (Stiles doesn't have to deal with this issue as he is the only cook in his house).

"My mother is a wonderful cook." Scott replies, sounding sad because no one loves their mother as much as Scott loves his mom.

"Yeah but _if_. Your mom is a goddess but _if_ ," Stiles clarifies before picking up the ringing telephone. It's not Derek because it's 8:05. "Alright, thanks. Two large pepperoni," Stiles calls over to Isaac who is also working tonight.

8:07 ticks by and the phone rings right on time. Diving for the phone (even though no one else even pretends to try and pick it up because Stiles has _claimed_ the 8:07 call since it started coming in two months ago.)

"Hey, Piece of Pizza how may I help you?" Stiles says with a grinned eating his face. Their manager was only feet away so his usual greeting of pestering Derek just wouldn't fly tonight.

"Uh, I'd like three cheese pizza's." Is the voice that responds.

"What?" Stiles doesn't know how to compute this. This isn't Derek. Derek orders one Hawaiian pizza (Stiles has made so much fun of Derek for having pineapple on pizza) and calls it a day. Derek has this super masculine voice and this dude doesn't even sound like he has gone through puberty.

"Three large cheese pizzas, oh and a coke." The dude tacks on the coke after Stiles hears a scream or two of the background. Someone probably yelling at him not to forget it. Derek lives alone, his only other company a stray cat he picked up because she literally would not leave him alone.

"Yeah sure, your total is $62." After Stiles hangs up he looks to see that it's after 8:07, no one else called and Derek is now late.

\---------------

Stiles delt with it. Okay, not entirely but he is learning to cope. It's another Sunday night and Derek should be calling again today. It's been busier than usual today, but Sunday night football has just started so it's not too unusual. What Stiles is waiting for never comes again and tonight he really just can't deal with it.

"Dude, Stiles, he probably just ordered elsewhere tonight," Scott tries to calm him but Stiles is having none of it.

"The only other place around him that delivers is that Chinese place and he found hairs in there one time so he is never going back." Stiles is stressing. Stiles is stressing so badly.

"He might've gone to a restaurant and gotten food." Scott does not see the big deal. So it sucks that they're out his money. They have Sunday football people coming in now, and Scott is sure that Derek is tired of pizza anyway. Who can eat the same exact pizza every Sunday and not get bored of it?

"His sister calls him right when he gets home to know that he is't cheating." Stiles doesn't know what to do with himself.

Scott does though. Scott kicks Stiles out to the curb and leaves him for dead. (Well, tells him to leave because Allison is coming over and it's " _been weeks man_ ". Stiles understands. Sex is more important than making sure Derek isn't lying dead in his house for weeks with Georgia the stray eating his perfectly molded bicep.)

\---------------

Stiles makes a concession. He is going to call. 8:07 comes around, there is no call from Derek (but damn are they going to run out of the meat-lovers pizza or something tonight.) When Stiles' manager makes his way to the front of the house he is on that phone, calling up the number he knows is Derek's.

With a yawn, there is an answer. "'Lo?"

"Derek! Long time to talk!" Stiles feels that rush of relief fill his body. Georgia hasn't lead to his gory demise.

"Oh, yeah, I just went on vacation to Vancouver with my sister. She dragged me along because she broke up with her boyfriend. Couple massages are _weird_." Derek sounds more awake and Stiles hears clamors on the other side of the line.

"Everyone here at your favourite pizza place were very worried about your whereabouts." Something hits Stiles square in the back, which he sees is the shitty Spongebob watch Scott wears on his wrist. "We'll be right over with a nice welcome back pizza for you, Derek." Stiles adds in feeling great.

"Oh but, I, uh, kinda spent all my money in Vancouver." Stiles can hear the blush from miles away.

"Please Derek, it's on the house." When Stiles finally hangs up, he's pulling a twenty from his pocket and shoving it in the til. Thankfully his dad is kinda enough not to charge him rent or anything so he can do reckless things like buy other people pizza.

"Stiles what are you doing!" Scott, obviously, is not happy with this.

"Excuse you I am keeping a regular customer." Stiles shoves his nose up at Scott as he runs and gets pineapple and other things Derek needs for his pizza.

\---------------

In less than 30 minutes Stiles is banging on Derek's door with a fresh pizza and a wining grin on his face.

"Hey, Stiles, no football for you?" Derek laughs as he pulls out a couple of bills from his wallet.

"Nah I'm more of a hockey person." Stiles may or may not have seen the Leafs jersey Derek owns. Stiles may or may not have learned everything there is to know about the leafs. Stiles may or may not actually watch these stupid games for two hours of his life.

"Not a big pre-season fan? I never was before but Laura has changed my ways," Derek laughs and he takes the pizza and shoves a couple dollars in Stiles' hand. And yeah, Stiles can hear the recap that is happening as apparently Phil Kessel got the first goal against the Sabres.

"I can't take off for all the games, gotta use my time wisely." Is Stiles excuse because he apparently missed that there was a preseason. Looking down at the money in his hand, Stiles can't help but start to push it back.

"Hey, your pizza was on the house," Stiles just kinda stares at the money that is now right under Derek's nose.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you aren't getting tipped. I'm not a monster, Stiles." Derek physically closes Stiles' hand before pushing it towards Stiles.

"You're literally perfect, I swear to god." Stiles groans as he shoves the money into his pocket.

"Care to join me for the next pre-season game then?"

"Yeah sure, wait." Stiles goes from blase to pointed narrow eyes at Derek.

Derek has the nerve to look smug.

"Tuesday at 7pm."

That's the end of that discussion because the door is closed and Stiles is left with a date for Tuesday. At least, he thinks so.

\---------------

The game ends in the Senators winning. Stiles was banned from the house (Derek is too superstitious for his own good) until Stiles blew Derek three ways from Sunday and pre-season games were not worth missing that.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [my tumblr](http://benwhshw.tumblr.com) if you'd like


End file.
